Courageous
by Bobbi Wolf
Summary: The Sorting Hat decided Scorpius Malfoy's house as quickly as it decided his father's. But there is a problem.


Courageous

'Okay…okay…stay relaxed, don't panic…don't panic…don't panic…don't..oh Merlin!'

My silent pep talk inside my head vanished into nothing. When I had left my father at the train station and travelled the whole way here on the Hogwarts Express, I had kept calm. I had managed to keep it together while all the other first years and myself had been ferried across the lake, even when at one point I swear I saw a giant tentacle. And when we had reached the doors to the enormous castle that was Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, I still managed to keep my head. But right now, at this moment, walking into the Great Hall, surrounded by what felt like thousands of eyes from students and teachers alike, all watching our little group of first years as we prepared for our sorting, I felt my straining nerves begin to snap.

I'm Scorpius, by the way. Scorpius Malfoy. Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy. I'm eleven. I'm a pureblood. I'm a Slytherin.

Yes you heard right, that's Malfoy. I might as well enjoy the last few moments I'll have in this school that my name is still a secret.

And yes you heard right again, I will be sorted into Slytherin. That is inevitable.

I know what you are thinking, how can I be so sure? How do I know I will definitely be sorted into Slytherin?

Well, let me put it this way, I don't think my father will talk to me for weeks if I'm not. But I will be, I'm a Malfoy after all. It was my path from birth, father said.

Our little group of first years are moving up between the tables. They all look as frightened as me. I can see the Potter boy my father pointed out. He's standing with the Weasley girl. They look scared too.

I was panicking, I could feel it, but I hate panicking. Taking deep breaths, I fought to keep me head high. I reminded myself that there wasn't any need for worry. I tried to remember what my father said. "You will sit on the seat,' he had told me, 'the hat will declare you a Slytherin and you will go off to the green table. No worries, no problems, keep your eye on the prize.'

The first years and myself had reached the stool while I was in thought. And there was the Sorting Hat, looking very old, held up proudly by Mistress McGonagall. It opened its mouth, or what looked like a mouth and greeted us all with some kind of poem. The only part I really paid any attention to was the part about the cunning, sneaky Slytherins and I squared my shoulders.

'Yes that's right, I'm not scared and I won't panic, I'll be in Slytherin and I'll be proud.' I thought strongly.

'_Or will I?'_

I groaned. This wasn't the first time that thought had reached my head.

'Yes I will!' I hissed back defiantly, like I always did, 'I'll make my father proud, and my Grandfather too…'

'_It depends on what the hat decides…'_

'It don't care what the hat thinks. I'll fight the hat, it can't tell me where I belong, I already know. I make my decisions, If the hat thinks otherwise than I will stand up against it.'

'_That's not very Slytherin…'_

I froze, I had no come back to this.

'I AM Slytherin.' I thought as strongly as I could, 'I AM.'

'_Really? Because you don't seem certain at all.'_

During my inner turmoil, the first of the group had been called up, a dark haired girl nervously placed herself onto the stool. The hat was then dropped over her head and past her eyes. We watched with bated breath for a moment before the hat opened its mouth, and shouted a loud "RAVENCLAW!"

The blue table erupted with cheers as the dark haired girl hopped off the seat and to her house, with a bright smile. Not long after a mousey haired boy was sent to Hufflepuff, with a cheer from the yellow table.

All the while my head was working over time.

''I'm not afraid to argue with a silly hat, as long as I think Slytherin loud enough, it'll have to listen…'

A blonde girl went off to Hufflepuff.

'I'm not afraid to stand up, I'll show that hat, and I'll show the whole school what I can do!'

Rose Weasley sat down on the stool and was quickly sent to Gryffindor and just behind her, her cousin Albus followed her even faster to the red table, gathering the loudest cheers yet.

'I'm not afraid!'

A sandy blonde boy walked off to Slytherin. Then I heard it.

"Scorpius Malfoy."

The Great Hall went the most silent it had been all day.

At least for a moment. The whispers started shortly after.

I could hear them from everywhere.

"A Malfoy?" said with disgust, from the Gryffindor table.

"Why is he here?" Ravenclaw table that time.

"Death Eater!" Possibly the teacher's table?

I felt tears prick my eyes a little. That was the usual reaction I received. I forced my tears away because on the other side of the room, the Slytherins were grinning. I smiled, they would accept me. I could handle the rest of this school. I could handle anything. I was not afraid.

With that, I lifted my head as high as I dared without looking cocky. I stepped through the last few first years to reach the stool.

This was it. I was ready and I would fight for my house.

I sat strong as Mistress McGonagall brought the Sorting Hat over my head. It was beginning to descend. I readied the word Slytherin in my head as the material just scraped my forehead and…

"GRYFFINDOR!"

'SLYTH…Wait, what?' I paused mid thought. Had I heard right? That couldn't have been right!

Apparently I wasn't the only one shocked, Mistress McGonagall all but dropped the hat and it slid over my eyes. I could hear that the Hall was silent, and I was almost glad I could not see their faces.

'Gryffindor?' I thought wildly, 'Wait, please! There must be a mistake!' I called frantically. What on Earth had happened, I hadn't even had time to ask the hat anything about Slytherin.

"No mistake boy." Came a whisper in my ear. The hat.

'I can't be a Gryffindor!' I pleaded to the material over my eyes, 'This can't be right!'

"Oh, it is, my boy. It's right here. Very rare kind you are, my boy. A Malfoy, definitely, but with such incredible courage, yes, and a good deal of recklessness also." The hat almost seemed to chuckle.

I was at a real loss now, 'But…I'm a Slytherin…I'm supposed to be in Slytherin…'

If the hat could shake its head I imagined it would have, 'It's right here in your head, boy. You may come from a Slytherin family, but there is no Slytherin in you."

I had no chance to answer because suddenly the hat was removed from my eyes and head. Looking up into the eyes of Mistress McGonagall, she looked very out of place, but not really angry.

"Well, Mr. Malfoy," She began, slightly strained, "You heard the hat, off to your house with you. We have other students to sort."

I felt like I was in a daze as I slipped my way off the stool. It was then I headed in the very opposite direction I had been expecting. Towards a very red looking table.

There was no cheer, not that I expected one. At least they were not booing me, which was something.

As I neared the table, the students at the end all scooted along as far as they could, leaving me a wide open and very empty looking space to sit at, a very obvious shun. They were definitely glaring, now.

I sighed. How had this happened? What was my father, or worse my Grandfather going to say about this?

Nevertheless, I took a deep breath. I lifted my head up and clapped along as the rest of the first years were sorted and sat at their tables.

For whatever reason, this is how it would be now. And if Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy was to be a Gryffindor, he would not be afraid.

Although, turning to the scowling faces of most of my housemates, I could only wonder just what the next seven years were really going to be like, and if I would even make it to see the end of them.

* * *

First fic. Please leave a review ^^ x


End file.
